


Behind Enemy Lines

by IR0N_0XIDE



Series: Heart of Metal [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Classic Universe, Friends to Enemies to Friends Again, M/M, Metal tries his best, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rosy isn't a bitch for once, Sonic has such a soft heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IR0N_0XIDE/pseuds/IR0N_0XIDE
Summary: Oh no! It looks like Dr. Robotnik has captured Rosy again! Sonic the hedgehog is going to have to come and rescue her!However, Dr. Robotnik has learned many of Sonic's usual tactics, and have reprogrammed his robots to fight him right. This makes things harder, and Sonic doesn't seem to have the upper hand anymore.Luckily, he's got a friend on the other side. Going against all of his programming and training, the brave robot hedgehog Metal Sonic will do whatever it takes to help his new best friend get in and out safely with Rosy.Only one question remains: Will Metal Sonic get caught fighting for the enemy?





	1. Chapter 1

It had to be midnight. The sky was at its darkest, and yet it was still illuminated by the stars. It was barely enough to see.   
The night would have been an eerie quiet if it wasn’t for the low hissing of Metal Sonic’s engine. The robotic hedgehog flew just barely above the trees below, making his way home. He had snuck out again to visit his new friend Sonic, and it had indeed been a fun time. They would race around the forest all night, chasing shooting stars and staring up at the moon. They would spark complex conversations about why it was there, sitting so high, looking down at them. The moon watched their secret meetings every night, and made sure they had enough light to continue playing for as long as they wished. But why was it allowing such disgraceful acts?

Metal thought about what would happen if Robotnik found out. Would he demote Metal Sonic, forcing him to clean instead of doing his dirty work? Would he scrap Metal altogether, and rebuild a new robot that would finish off Sonic once and for all? The horrible possibilities ran through his processors, and he almost shivered. But if he could see his new best friend at least one more time, it would all be worth it.

 

He was tired of being alone, stuck wreaking havoc on whatever Robotnik desired. He didn’t make friends with the other robots- mostly because they didn’t share his sentient traits- as they would probably reject the idea. It was stupid, really, that he wanted connection. Especially if it was connection with his sole enemy, Sonic the hedgehog.

His one and only job, the only reason why he was created, was to neutralize Sonic the hedgehog. He’s been told and programmed to think several times that he’s the one true Sonic, that Sonic the hedgehog is an imposter.

But there was a time Metal Sonic looked at his own reflection. In some off-time, he had found a puddle, and stared down into it. He didn’t see Sonic looking back at him, but rather, an entirely different entity. A robot that processed commands and barely thought for himself. He’s been told so many times that he  _ was  _ Sonic, so why did he look so different?

He found their difference almost beautiful. Metal Sonic, the shiny and refined robot who was a literal war machine. Sonic, the handsome hedgehog who ran at the speed of sound and saved the town. If Sonic could be his own person, then so could Metal. Metal could be just as unique as Sonic while still being drastically different.

 

Snapped from his thoughts, Metal Sonic noticed he was coming upon Robotnik’s base. It was awfully late- for sure the man would be occupied by work, if not sleep- and Metal had to get in quietly. He didn’t want Robotnik to know that he’s been out every day of that week, running around with Sonic like a child. He didn’t want Robotnik to separate him from his only friend.

Gently, Metal Sonic pushed one door open. He made sure not to make a sound. His red eyes flickered around nervously, scanning his surroundings. It was completely dark and motionless.

Carefully, Metal stepped in, and closed the door behind him. Despite the small clank that his shoe made as it hit the ground, no one was there to hear it. That’s what he thought until the light flashed on.

With a small jump, Metal looked up at the figure who loomed above him. Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

“And where have  _ you  _ been, Metal?” the tall doctor questioned, staring down at his creation with stone-cold eyes. Metal could feel his stare, even through his opaque round glasses. Metal threw his hands behind his back, standing tall. He must look ready for action, he must look ready to take orders. And, most of all, he absolutely  _ could not  _ look guilty.

“Patrolling the forest, sir!” Metal responded in the most serious tone he could muster. It was a quick lie that was still not very far from the truth. Robotnik leaned down, meeting Metal’s glowing red eyes. Metal tried not to look suspicious; one wrong move could isolate him forever.

“Why, exactly? I never gave you an order to do so,” Robotnik hissed.

“I felt it was my duty to look for the blue hedgehog, sir. I wanted to see if maybe I could catch him tonight,” Metal replied. Still, not far from the truth.

Robotnik’s long mustache twitched a bit, like as if he was changing his expression.

“I guess that’s fine. But try to avoid doing such things without my permission,” the doctor said in a softer tone. Obediently and gratefully, Metal threw a hand to his head, saluting his master.

“Yes, sir!” He had barely gotten out of that one.

Robotnik turned away, stalking towards his office. He looked back at Metal Sonic.

“Come. I have a plan,” he ordered. Without further words, Metal marched behind his creator, following his command. A plan? Did it involve Sonic? This might not be a good thing.

When they entered, Robotnik sat at his desk, before all his large monitors. He typed a few things into his keyboard, which began to play a diagram. Robotnik began explaining it as it went:   
“Sonic will spend time with Rosy tomorrow afternoon. After all the times I’ve been beaten by that pesky hedgehog, I’ve kept records of his moves and tactics. So, I have a job for you.” A small cartoon Metal Sonic came onto the screen. “You’ll distract Sonic for me by fighting him, while I send another robot of mine to take Rosy away.” The small Metal began throwing attacks and such at the small cartoon Sonic, who tried his hardest to dodge such things. Another robot came and took the small Rosy, getting away with ease. “Try to fend him as far away from my lair as possible, then come back. When he tries to come and save her, all of my army will be aware of his plans! They’ll be able to capture him, and I can lock him up once and for all!” A red “x” flashed over the face of Sonic, symbolizing his end. Metal shrank back a bit, but luckily Robotnik didn’t notice.

“Is that clear?” Robotnik asked, turning to Metal expectantly. Metal immediately looked up and nodded quickly.

“Yes, sir!” he said.

“Good. Now go do whatever the heck you do at night. Go charge or something. Just don’t leave the lair without my permission again.”

With that, Robotnik left. He was most likely going to his quarters to rest.

Metal sighed, looking back at the screen. The old doctor didn’t bother to turn his computer off. The red “x” still flashed ominously over Sonic’s body, and it made Metal slightly uncomfortable. He reached over and pressed a button on the keyboard, turning off the device for his master. The robot hedgehog turned away, crossing his arms, his head down in thought. He was to attack Sonic tomorrow, but how would that exactly play out? He had hung with the blue hedgehog for almost a week, and now he was going to attempt to hurt him? This wasn’t good. 

He stepped out of the office slowly. Not only that, but Robotnik had all odds against the hedgehog. He had to warn Sonic somehow, some way, but he wasn’t sure if he could. 

Maybe he couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

    It was a beautiful day outside. The sound of flicky’s chirping sounded in the warm summer air. The sky was a pastel blue with large cotton-like clouds spotting its surface.

    Unlike his usual pace, Sonic walked slowly beside his good friend Rosy. She skipped happily, her pink bangs bouncing with every move she made. Sonic watched the light dance in her dark eyes, and how happy she looked just hanging out with her good friend and hero.

    She looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips.

    “Isn’t this fun, Sonic? Just you and me, spending time together?” she sighed, batting her eyelashes flirtingly. Sonic rolled his eyes playfully, shaking off her attempt as he always did. He wasn’t quite interested in that kind of relationship with her, but she could keep dreaming.

    “I guess so. Wish you were a bit faster, though,” Sonic responded with a shrug. Rosy’s face turned to a pouty expression.

    “C’mon, Sonic, you don’t have to run _all_ the time. Take a break once in a while, why don’t you?” she told him, almost in a reprimanding way.

    Sonic took a moment to speed to the nearest rock beside their path. He put his foot upon it and stood with his chest puffed, making himself look strong and invincible. With the manliest voice he could muster, he began to speak:

    “But Rosy dear, if I do not run, how can I save Mobius? After all, it is my speed that protects the feeble from the wicked!”

    Rosy giggled and crossed her arms. She shook her head at his joke.

    “I meant when Mobius _doesn’t_ need your help, Sonic. Like now! We’re just taking a walk together, right?” she sighed. Sonic chuckled and walked back to her side.

    “Why can’t we take a _run_ together instead? It would be more fun for me, at least,” Sonic suggested. It was boring, really, having to go at such a slow pace.

    “You know I can’t run that fast, Sonic! Why can’t you just give the lady the benefit of the doubt?” she groaned in response. The way he reached for answers really annoyed her, but she would spend all the time in the world with him nonetheless. He still meant a lot to her, despite his unfavorable tactics.

 

   --

 

    _Find the hedgehog. Send the signal. Separate him from Rosy._ His orders were clear, and yet so foggy. There was no way that he wanted to do it, and yet he had to.

    Metal Sonic’s sensors sparked to life, his red pupils glittering with white flickering lights. He scanned the area below him as he flew above, looking for a trace of Sonic and his friend. He could use this chance to warn Sonic of the attack! But he’d have to act fast; Robotnik’s other robot could come from anywhere, and depending on which one it was, at any speed. It was risky but worth it in the end.

    Plantlife everywhere, but no hedgehog. It was both a relief and a danger. If he didn’t do his job, what would become of him?

 

    Sonic’s ears flicked at a distant mechanical whirr. He could recognize it from anywhere; Metal Sonic.

    His face brightened immediately, turning to Rosy joyfully.

    “Hey, Rosy! Remember how I told you about Metal Sonic becoming good?” Sonic said ecstatically. He was bouncing with excitement, and Rosy could visibly see that.

    “Yeah?” she responded, tilting her head a bit. Right then, the metal hedgehog landed before them. Rosy jumped back a bit; not in fear, but in wariness. Being a robot of the horrible Dr. Robotnik, Metal could turn at any moment and hurt them.

    “Metal! How are you?” Sonic cried out, happiness in his tone. He searched Metal’s eyes for a sign of returned joy, but upon not seeing it, his ears fell in disappointment. A bit of hurt coursed through his body. Why wasn’t Metal happy to see him?

 

    By default, Metal’s system sent out the signal. Time was ticking, and he needed to warn Sonic fast.

    “Mr. Sonic, listen: you and Ms. Rosy are in danger,” he said quickly. Sonic cocked his head in question.

    “Is that so? Why, exactly?” Sonic asked. What could Robotnik _possibly_ have in store that could take on the likes of him…

    “Just listen, Mr. Sonic! We don’t have much ti-” he stopped dead in his sentence. He could hear the mechanical sound of another robot coming from behind.

    Before any further movement, Metal thrust himself between Sonic and Rosy. He pushed Rosy away and pinned Sonic to the floor. The blue hedgehog lay in shock.

    “Sonic!” Rosy cried. She was going to help him, until she felt a quick jab at her side. The small pink girl gasped and backed away, only to be face-to-face with the small Prototype Silver Sonic.

    Metal aimed a punch for Sonic’s head; when he launched it, the hedgehog was able to maneuver his head out of the way. He aimed another, but Sonic took his fist before he could land it. He took Metal’s fist with his other hand and flipped him over his head, landing the robot on his back. Metal let out a small beep from the impact.

    Sonic performed a backwards flip and landed atop Metal, straddling him. He was clearly reluctant to fight, as he didn’t try to hit his friend.

    “What are you doing, Metal!? I thought we were frie-” Sonic was cut off as Metal wrapped his arms around the hedgehog’s torso tight, booting up his engine and taking for the sky. The robot flung Sonic away, who was able to spin and land safely on a branch of a tree. Despite how his feelings cried for him to stop, his programming said otherwise, and he launched himself for Sonic. He knocked Sonic down, holding him in a wrestle.

 

    Rosy performed a graceful spin and pulled out her light yellow-and-red piko piko hammer. She smacked Silver Sonic’s claw away with a quick swing, and she spread her stance, keeping her balance. If Metal was supposedly Sonic’s “friend”, why was he attacking them? Maybe it was all a trick just to keep his guard down.

    The small gray robot curled up into a ball and began spinning, aiming for Rosy. The girl readied her hammer, ready to deflect the hit.

    With a bounce, the ball of Silver Sonic was in the air, heading straight for Rosy. She swung her hammer, stopping it mid-air. With a sharp push, she whacked it away like a baseball. The small robot landed into a tree, unfurling in the process.

 

    With a quick kick, Metal was sent flying for the sky. Sonic leaped from the ground, rage etched on his face. Has this whole “friend” get-up been a trick? Was it used just to get his guard down? Maybe people can’t change after all.

    But the emotion from before… wasn’t it real? It looked so genuine and heartfelt.

    Metal quickly took in energy, producing a forcefield around himself of electricity. He slammed into Sonic, sending the hedgehog back to the ground.

    “Listen, I’m sorry! Let me explain!” Metal cried, holding Sonic down. They were far enough from Silver Sonic; no one could hear them now. He could confess what was _really_ happening.

    Sonic took Metal by the shoulders and rolled, getting back on top. He held Metal down by the neck, readying a punch for the robot’s screen.

    “Explain what!? You tricked me, Metal! Why should I listen to the likes of you!?” Sonic growled. He threw his fist down, and hit dead-on between Metal’s artificial red eyes. The punch sent a quick shock through Metal’s system, disabling him for a second. Shaking out of the impact, Metal covered himself quickly to avoid any further hitting.

    “Mr. Robotnik! He’s making me do this! I would never hurt you or your friends, Sonic, not anymore,” Metal explained quickly. Sonic scrambled to rid Metal’s face of his arms, so he could put another clean hit on him.

    “Making you? I thought you could decide for yourself now, what you can and cannot do!” Sonic, having succeeded, raised his arm again.

    “Yes, I can! But I just don’t want to get punished for disobeying!” Metal said desperately. Another hit, and the jolt was sent coursing through his system once more.

    “What’s the _worst_ that egg-shaped jerk and do?” Sonic growled. He raised his arm again.

    This time, Metal caught the punch. Sonic stared into Metal’s red optics, and didn’t see anger, but rather… fear? It caught Sonic off-guard, and he let loose for a few seconds.

    “If he destroys me, he’ll make a new Metal Sonic that _will_ want to hurt you! I just don’t want to chance never seeing you again,” Metal said in a low tone. Sonic desperately looked for a hint of a lie in his eyes and voice, but there was nothing; just pure honesty and blunt fear.

    Sonic let his arm fall. His eyes narrowed, and he stood up.

    Metal scrambled to his feet and quickly ran a damage check in his system. His screen was a bit misplaced, but that could just be re-adjusted.

    He looked up at Sonic worriedly.

    “Listen, Mr. Sonic: I’m really sorry. But I had to make it look like I was fighting you in front of that Prototype Silver Sonic. I never wanted to hurt you or…” he stopped as he saw Sonic put a hand on his shoulder. The hedgehog gave a small smile.

    “... Well, it can’t be helped, can it? I wouldn’t want Ro _butt_ nik to destroy you, either. Come on, we should find Rosy,” Sonic sighed in understanding. The tone of his forgiving voice made Metal perk up a bit.

    “But then Silver Sonic will see me working for the enemy. I’ll be scrap metal for sure!” Metal argued quickly.

    “I’ll make sure he doesn’t, then. Simple as that.”

 

    It had been a battle of swinging and dodging. Rosy had to throw a hit at every chance she got, and she also had to avoid each time Silver Sonic’s claw came rushing for her.

    She flung her hammer down to hit the small robot on the head, but the robot hedgehog was smart; he clung onto the base of the hammer and reeled in his claw, pulling Rosy quickly. She squeaked as Silver Sonic wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tightly. With her body and hammer secured, she couldn’t fight back. In desperation, she cried out:  
    “Sonic, help me!”

    The blue hedgehog and his robot counterpart made it to the two, only to watch Silver Sonic wheeling away quicker than ever.


End file.
